Hello, Old Friend
by Nefor
Summary: One shot.  Tony Stark meets a celebrity at a SHIELD fundraiser who ends up being more than meets the eye.  Rated K.  I own only the words.


One shot. Tony Stark meets a celebrity at a SHIELD fundraiser who ends up being more than meets the eye. Rated K.

Hello Old Friend

Downing another (non-alcoholic) drink, Tony Stark walks around the banquet hall. He stops every now and then to make polite conversation but, never really talks to anyone. He then sees Nick Fury talking to somebody and he decides to walk over.

"Fury!" Stark shouts in greeting.

"Tony," Fury nods back. "I'd like you to meet someone." Stark then looks at who Fury was talking to and his eyes widen. "Tony Stark, meet..."

"Kevin Sorbo!" Stark interrupts. "It's a pleasure to see you again." Stark holds out his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Sorbo begins while shaking the offered hand. "You're the hero here, Mister Stark; I'm just an actor."

"Please, call me Tony. I guess a lot changes when you start saving the world in a gold/titanium alloy suit. What are you doing at this little party?"

Fury reenters the conversation, "mister Sorbo here has been one of our chief benefactors for a long time."

"I thought you guys were doing a good job even before you got into the world saving business," Sorbo explains.

Stark's eyes glint as he thinks of something. "Please follow me mister Sorbo; there's someone I gotta introduce you to." Stark holds out his hand towards the other side of the room. Sorbo follows Stark's lead. Fury, curious, follows as well.

"And Tony," Sorbo begins. "please, call me Kevin."

"Sure thing, Kevin," Stark agrees.

The trio walk up to a large man laughing at some joke. "Hey!" Stark greets. "Hammer Man!"

"Stark!" the man answers without turning around. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! And, yes, I know the reference."

"There's someone I want you to meet, big guy."

"That's hardly better." Annoyed, the man turns around. He sees who's there and shouts, "Herakles!"

Stark's and Fury's jaws drop. Sorbo winces. "Thor," he holds his arm out. "Good to see you again."

"Come!" Thor shouts grasping the offered arm. "Meet the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral! My friends!" Thor turns to the group he was talking to. "This is an old friend of mine, Herakles!"

"Olympian," Sif greets. The Warriors Three nod. Sorbo nods back.

"Thor," Sorbo begins, "what are you doing back on Earth?"

"Wait just a minute!" Fury finally reenters the conversation. "You're REALLY Hercules?"

"Hercules?" Thor asks.

"Modernization of my name. You know how that goes. And," Hercules turns to Fury and Stark, "yes, I'm the real Hercules. How'd you figure it out so fast?"

Stark answers, "Thor's not the TV watching type. And, even if he was, he'd have called you 'Hercules,' not the 'Herakles,' what the Ancient Greeks called you."

"Way to defend your reputation as one of the smartest men alive," Hercules compliments. "But," he turns back to Thor, "you didn't answer my question."

"My brother might be up to his old tricks," Thor answers.

"I still don't know why you ever forgave him."

"He's my brother. What else matters? You still talk to Ares, right?"

"Point taken."

"Come on, old friend," Thor begins while leading Hercules away. "There's a member of the 'team' that you'd do well to meet."

"What team?"

Fury answers that one. "We're assembling a group of heroes to join together in case of a global threat, like Loki. It's called the Avengers Initiative and, if even HALF the stories about you are true, we'd be honored to have you with us." Fury holds his arm out.

"I'll consider it," Hercules grasps Fury's arm. Fury nods. "So, who are you taking me to?"

"An American that I'd invite into Valhalla personally if I thought he'd come," Thor answers. "Captain Rogers!" Thor shouts when they reach their destination.

"Yes, Thor?" Rogers asks. When he sees Hercules, he stares for a few moments.

"Something wrong?" Hercules asks.

"By any chance, did you have a relative who was in the Greek Resistance during World War 2?"

"Why?" Hercules counters.

"You look just like Sargent Alexander."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Come on!" Stark butts in. "Don't tell me you never heard of Captain America!"

"But, he was killed in action!" Hercules states in shock. "I saw the newsreels."

"Let's end some confusion and make this a proper introduction," Fury suggests. "Captain Steve 'America' Rogers, this is Hercules. Hercules, meet Captain America. And, to answer your next question, Cap was frozen in ice at the end of his last mission. We recently thawed him out."

"Then," Hercules resumes, "it's good to see you again Captain." He goes on to explain. "I'm older than I look. And, I DID serve in the resistance against the Axis during the war."

"I would have tried to help as well," Thor admits. "But, father wouldn't allow it. 'Mortals have turned their backs on their gods; why should we get involved in their war?' He asked me. I almost came down anyway."

"So, you're joining us?" Rogers asks.

"Call me an ally for now," Hercules replies. "Because of the show, I'm still too well known to be able to get away with that level of interference."

"What show?"

"We'll explain later," Stark answers.

"The all-fathers like their little rules," Thor begins, "don't they?"

"Most of them I can respect. I just don't like having to sit on my hands when I can easily save so many lives," Hercules laments.

"I know what you mean." Thor lays his hand on Hercules' shoulder.

"I hate to miss the rest of the party but, if things are about to change as much as I think they are, I better tell Olympus."

Fury responds, "if you can talk anyone else in your family into helping, we'd appreciate it."

"Don't hold your breath. Hand me your cell?" Fury hands Hercules his cell phone. Hercules enters a number. "This is my private cell number. It'll even reach me on Olympus, courtesy of Hephaestus." Hercules hands Fury back his phone. "Call if you ever need my discreet help. If I can drop that qualifier, I'll let you know." He turns to Thor. "Good to see you again Odin-son."

"And you, Zeus-son." They grasp arms.

"Nice meeting the rest of you." Before anyone can return the farewell, Hercules disappears in a flash of light.

"Show off," Stark complains.

"You're one to talk," Fury counters. "Come on," he tells the group. "We better get back to our celebrity backers."

"About that," Stark begins, "you know I can personally finance SHIELD, right?"

"You know the old expression about eggs and baskets, right, Tony?"

"Fair enough." The group then disassembles and heads back to the party.

The End

A/N: Not quite as long as I thought it'd end up being but, sometimes brevity is better. After the movie comes out, I might come back and add a second chapter of Hercules helping the team.


End file.
